jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Safes
NOTE: See Vehicle Customization for the tiers of a customization item. NOTE: A common misconception is the rarity of a customization item will only be found in that tier safe. But instead, any customization can be found in any safe, it is just higher or lower tiers may be rarer. Overview Safes are items that can unlock new car colors, glows, safes, rims, spoilers, and textures. If a player receives a color, glow, rim, spoiler or texture that they already own, they'll receive half the amount of cash that the safe they had bought costed. There is also a chance players will receive a common tier 2 safe, an rare tier 3 safe, an ultra-rare tier 4 safe, or an legendary tier 5 safe. Down below is a table of different types of safes. To buy safes, click the GUI icon on the left that resembles a vault safe. If players have safes in their inventory, it will bring them to the "open safes" page. If they don't have any safes in their inventory, it will bring them to the "buy safes" page. Players can switch between the 2 pages by clicking the button on the top left corner. On the "buy safes" page, they can gift to any Roblox player by clicking "gift" and entering the player's Roblox username. Every 24 hours, players will receive a tier 1 safe (including a tier 2 if a player has the VIP Gamepass). Image gallery Screen Shot 2018-12-09 at 7.32.02 PM.png|''The GUI for purchasing Safes.'' Screen Shot 2019-01-10 at 7.06.31 PM.png|''The safes GUI.'' Audio gallery Opening a safe and receiving a reward. Trivia *Safes used to be able to give players a keycard. This has been removed from safes for an unknown reason. * The tier 6, or the Vault safe, was added in the 2017 Winter Update, along with brighter skins & unique types of rims. * Players receive one common safe daily as a daily reward, but if they own the VIP Gamepass, they'll receive an uncommon safe in addition to the common safe. * The price of safes was increased about 1.5 times their original price in the 2017 Winter Update. * The duplicate cash amount is half the cost of the safe itself. In the past, the duplicate cash amount was 3/4 of the cash amount, which allowed for a quick money-making strategy to develop. * In previous updates, safes used to give players regular Roblox hat skins as textures. * The Vault safe was leaked by asimo3089 before Jailbreak was released, but everyone thought it was scrapped since it had never been added when the game first released. * Players can gift a safe to anybody in Roblox, and there are no criteria to doing so, except that the gifter needs to be able to afford the safe before gifting. The cash is reduced from the gifter's account once the donation is completed. * If a player tries to buy a safe but can't afford it, it will redirect them to the Cash GUI. * In the 2018 Winter Update, a Tier #5/Legendary safe could also be obtained by opening an Airdrop Briefcase. However, as of the 1/13/2019 Update, this is no longer possible. Category:Features